The present invention relates to receptacles for containing liquid and solid materials including an open container, a closure detachably and pivotally mounted on the open container and an operating member connected to the closure for moving the closure relating to the container.
The receptacle is readily separable into its component parts for convenient and economical packaging and shipping. Correspondingly, the receptacle can be readily assembled manually in the field.